The Elements of Love
by tickle-me-blue
Summary: This is my sister's work. I'm putting it up for her. Summary inside. She wants to be an author someday, so please help her out. Rated just in case. Posted on her website as well.
1. Summary

This fic is definitely AU. It is a fic with many twists. It based upon other stories I have read, but it is not the same. In this fic, Botan is a woman living in the Makai in the Temple of the Elements, she is a priestess and guardian of the temple. Her two 'sidekicks' Arianna and Calypso, are also priestesses at the temple. Youko Kurama, Kuronue, and Hiei are thieves trying to find a way to get the mythical stone that is supposedly hidden underneath the temple, but with three fiery guardians on the premises, the stone suddenly becomes the last thing on their minds. Pairings are: Youko/Botan, Kuronue/Calypso, Hiei/Arianna.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any of the characters. So please don't sue me. The only things I own, are Junipero Island, the Junipero Botanical Festival, Calypso, and Arianna. Thank you.


	2. Priestess Inductions

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters. All I own is Junipero Island, the Junipero Botanical Festival, Calypso, and Arianna. Thank you. Please review, I strive for knowing how I can improve my writing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Priestess Inductions

It was a quiet day in Junipero, an island just off of Makai. It was its own country, with its own laws. It was, however, only a small town seemingly. There were a few houses scattered here and there, as well as some farms. Junipero also held a special museum full of artifacts from the three realms. But that was not what made it famous among the thieves. Junipero held the sacred Temple of Elements, which was home to the Stone of Elements. It was said that whoever was able to control the stone, could control all elements and eventually take over the world. Naturally, this was something that all thieves were after, so the Junipero villagers took the liberty among themselves to protect the Temple. There were a select few priestesses who ran the Temple. They became the guardians of the Temple as well when youkai thieves began appearing for the Stone.  


Junipero was also known for its beautiful women. It was said that they were the most beautiful in the land. But there was one who put all the rest to shame. Her name was Aphrodite, and she was looked at as a goddess. She bore one child in her lifetime, a strange babe with the name Botan. She would follow in her mother's footsteps as a priestess of the Temple, as well as its guardian. With her in the Temple were her two best friends, Calypso and Arianna. Two other full-blooded Junipero women. The three were regarded as the strangest beings that the villagers had ever seen, but the most admired.  


Now, of the three girls, Botan was by far the strangest. She had blue hair, and eyes that changed color from pink to purple. She always seemed optimistic and cheerful, but everyone knew that it was for the sake of the children of the tiny island that she was cheerful. After all, she truly had no reason to be cheerful. Wherever she turned, another man was courting her. To the average woman, this would be quite a compliment, but for someone like her, someone so different, with so many powers, it was wrong. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew one thing for sure. She would never marry just any man, he had to truly be something to capture the heart of the blue-haired priestess.  


Her two friends Calypso and Arianna were a sight to behold in themselves as well. Calypso had the most stunning brown hair. It put all other brunettes in the village to shame for their hair was not nearly as shiny and volumized as was hers. She also had deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to look into your very soul for every secret you keep. Arianna had golden colored hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was rather short, and was the youngest of the three.  


It was on this fateful day, the day of the Junipero Botanical Festival, that the destiny of these three girls was set. For, as they were being inducted as the official guardians of the Temple, three thieves were quietly watching, hidden in the forest beside the Temple. They were the most infamous thieves of their time; the silver-haired, amber-eyed kitsune, Youko Kurama; the black-haired, black-eyed raven, Kuronue; and the black and white starburst, flame-haired, crimson-eyed, half-koorime, half fire youkai, Hiei Jaganshi.  


They were currently sizing up the three priestesses, and looking for the best way into the Temple, for it was laced with traps. Though Kuronue and Hiei were busy looking for a way to get into the Temple, Youko's eyes never strayed far from Botan's form. Something about her intrigued him, and he could tell that there was more to her than there appeared. But for now, getting the Stone was all that truly mattered. Perhaps later he could talk her into some fun, his idea of fun at least. But he had more important things to worry about now.  


With the transition between the past priestess, and the new priestess, and with the Festival going on, there would be much chaos, and no one would notice the Stone missing for a while. This was the perfect time to strike. The only problem standing between the youkai and their prize, was the three priestesses, who would appear to be more trouble for the youkai than anyone could ever imagine. 


	3. The Temple Guardians

slave2anime: You are my first true review, thank you. I really appreciate the bravo, it means a lot to me, as I truly hope to become a true author someday. Thank you. I hope the rest of the story continues to get that sort of response, not only from you, but from others as well.

Museofdestiny: I'm glad you think it's great work. And I will be updating as soon as I can. Here's the next chapter especially for you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters. All I own is Junipero Island, the Junipero Botanical Festival, Calypso, and Arianna. Thank you. Please review, I strive for knowing how I can improve my writing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: The Temple Guardians

It was a quiet day, as none of the children were outside playing, for it was raining. Everyone stayed inside where it was warm. Unfortunately, the heroines of our story, were unable to enjoy the warmth of a fire, as it was also their job to take care of the temple, not just bless it and guard it, but they had to scrub it daily, for the people coming to the Temple from outside, left muddy footprints that marred the beautiful white floors.

The temple was quite large, and it was all crafted in only the finest white stone. The priceless granite adorned not only the floors, but the walls and the ceilings as well. The pillars in the Temple for all made of granite as well. And all of this had to be cleaned daily, because a dirt spot on the floor, makes the Temple look terrible, and if the Temple looks terrible, then so does the guardian, and Botan did not want, nor need, that kind of attention. She was already trying to rid herself of all the attention she was currently getting.

Aside from just having to wash the surfaces, all of the Temple's paintings and sculptures needed to be washed a certain way. They were all made of only the finest paints, with exquisite details. The paintings that adorned the Temple ceilings were made by an unknown artist, who seemingly died, though no one truly knew, as they did not truly know his identity. The sculptures were wonderful pieces of art taken from the museum; artifacts not to be seen anywhere else, for their beauty could only be truly admired while in a place such as the Temple.

Outside was not much different from inside. It was a place of unrivaled beauty. There was a waterfall, and a spring, and near to there was a forest, where last we knew, there were three legendary bandits, who seemingly are not around today. Just within this forest lies a hot spring, where our Temple priestesses are currently relaxing from their hard day of work, and to think, it's only just begun.

"Arianna, Calypso, can you believe this crap? Every damn day, we have to do this. You know it's only been a day, but I'm already sick of it."

"I know how you feel Botan, but cursing is not going to solve a thing. You really mustn't do something like that. It's wrong, you know."

"Calypso is right. What kind of example are you setting for the children if they found out you, the High Temple Priestess, the Guardian of the Temple of Elements, the Enchantress of Divinity-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point. Would you please just finish your sentence?"

"Right, as I was saying, how the children react, or even the elders, if they found out you were using such crude language. You're the Temple priestess and guardian, you really mustn't do such things."

"Gosh, you know what Arianna? I truly see your ways. I understand my wrongs and I shall do all within my power as a divine priestess to change my ways."

"Truly?"

"Arianna, don't listen to her. She's only being sarcastic. Do not worry though, changes will come with due time. I must be going now. It is only a matter of time before someone realizes that no one is currently in the Temple, or even on Temple Grounds for that matter. I bid you goodnight should I not see you as you go to bed."

"Goodnight Calypso. Arianna you should go as well."

"And what of you? What shall you do Botan?"

"Think."

"Think? What problems could you possibly have?"

"Nothing to worry about. Goodnight Arianna."

"Goodnight Botan."

Once Calypso and Arianna left, it was time for Botan to have some time alone, or so she thought. For it was at this exact moment, that our favorite fox demon made his entrance. It was not, however, as though he chose to make an entrance here, or even now, and it was not as though he knew that he would see the woman who had been haunting his dreams for the past night, wet, nearly in the nude, alone, and right in front of him, knowing he was there.

"Hn. Who are you? And what are you doing in my spring?"

"What the hell? Who the hell do you think you are?!! These springs belonged to my father. How dare you come here and try to make a fool of me you conceited jerk!!"

Much as she watned to though, Botan could not take her eyes away from his chiseled body, his deep amber eyes, his luscious lips, his silk-like hair, his protruding ears, or even his swaying tail. She had to admit to herself that he was simply irresistible, and, had she not had duties as a priestess and guardian of a Temple, to remain true to herself and her body, and, had she not taken a vow promising to never engage in lewd contact with another being, she would have jumped at the chance to bed with this man. Even now, with the vows, and her judgment, and all of the things the elders had to spoke to her, she was finding it hard not to jump at the man and allow him to completely ravage her, body and soul.

Throughout the entire time she was thinking, she had not noticed she was openly staring at him, Youko, however, did notice. And for whatever reason, it seemed to give him a warm feeling inside of his stomach knowing that this woman noticed him, but he did not give it much thought, as Kuronue decided to take this opportunity to yell for him.

"Come on Youko! Where the hell are you?! I know I didn't hit you that hard!! Come out, come out wherever you are!! Youko!!!"

Grabbing at the chance of a lifetime, and knowing that this might be the only time he might have such an opportunity, he kissed her. A long kiss, that she, much as she didn't want to, responded to. And then, before she could even realize what had happened, he left her there, alone, just as she was before he came in.

"Conceited jerk. I hope I never see you again. Making me feel these things that I'm not supposed to. How the hell am I supposed to maintain a pure and innocent body, if I can't even maintain a pure and innocent mind. Jerk. I hope you pay a price for what you've done to me. Making me feel such things. And hell, I don't even know what it is I'm feeling. But whatever you did to me, be it witchcraft, sorcery, or something else, it better go away because I can't allow my family name to be shamed, not while I'm Divine Priestess of the Temple of Elements at least."

And with that said and done, she walked home, to the Temple, to get some rest, before she had to wake up tomorrow morning and do more work. More blessings, more prayers, more cleaning, more training, more chanting. Yes, she had a lot of work to do, and soon, some things would prove even more difficult to do than she could have ever thought.


	4. HELP!

To my loyal readers, **I NEED YOUR HELP!!**

As of a week ago, give or take a few days, I have been told by my parents that I am no longer allowed to visit this website, for whatever reason. I would like to, however, continue reading stories and updating my story, so I will need your help to do so.

I have a few jobs to hand out, so I am able to continue to do so without actually accessing the main fan fiction.net database.

If you would like to help, or know anybody that might want to help, please read on. If not, thank you for your time.

This is a list of all the jobs that I currently know I need done. I might have more than one person on each job, and some jobs might only have one person on them. If you see a job in this list below, or if there are multiple jobs that you would like to help with, please e-mail me at tickle_me_blue@lycos.com and I will send you a submission form for each job. I cannot post the submission forms online here, due to the time restraint I currently have, since my parents are home right now. I will send you a submission, and then, when you are finished with it (or them, if there are multiple submission you would like) then you may e-mail it back to me, and I will then tell you if you are accepted for that position or not. If you are not accepted for a certain position, it might be because I would like you to work in a different one, or there might be too many people working on that particular job. But thank you anyway. If there is a job that you know I might want to post up, and it is not on the list below, please e-mail me and inform me. If it is one that I truly might want, I will see if I can have it posted up. Thank you.

Director=The director is the person who oversees everything. This person will make sure that nothing is posted up on my name that should not be there, that nothing is being done without my knowledge and consent, and that things are done properly. This may or may not be the person I associate with the most, I don't know. The director will also be in charge with handling problems after consulting me about them. This is an important job (as is everything else) and I am currently thinking of having 3 directors at the most.

Editor=The editor will edit my chapters, looking for errors in grammar, punctuation, spelling, and anything that does not make sense. This is a pretty self-explanatory job. I want to have only 4 people on this job at the most.

Updater=I will be needing someone to update the chapters after everything has been taken care of with it. All this person has to do is update the chapters and take care of any summaries or extra notes that may need to be put in. This person will have to associate with the editor and the flame and review masters. I will only need 1 person for this job.

Flame and Review Master=This person deals with reviews. They will give thanks and little authors notes to the people who review, like I have done for my first chapters. I only want 2 or 3 people for this job.

Links Manager=I am unable to access the main fan fiction.net database, but I still want to read stories. This person will have a big, yet simple, job. All this person will have to do copy the link for a chapter of the story that I have not read and would like to read, and paste all of those links into a daily e-mail to me. This might be a weekly job, daily job, I do not know yet. Discussions over which stories and chapters to be given will take place after the person(s) have been given the job. I would like up to 5 people for this job given that it is a large job.

Idea Aide=This person(s) has a simple job as well. I had help before in getting all of the ideas together that I wanted to get across in the chapter. All this person(s) has to do is help me with my writing. This job calls for discussions on: different ideas, different events, ordering, and more. I will need several people to help me. These discussions will only take place when I am able to write.

Review Aide=This person will work closely with the Links Manager. After I have read a story or chapter that the links master has sent to me, I will review. The review aide is in charge or putting the review together, and posting it up for that chapter. I will need only 1, maybe 2 people for this job.

Currently this is the complete list that I can think of. If there are any other jobs that you might want to help with, or know I might need help with, please let me know. If you would like to apply for one of these jobs, please let me know. This is the only way I can continue to update and read on fan fiction.net for now. I do not know when this ban will be lifted, and I could really use the help. Thank you very much for everything.

I'm hoping I can get a lot of people to help, or even just a few, so that this story can continue to be updated, and I am able to continue to read other stories and review them. Thank you for everything. It truly means a lot to me.


	5. The Prince of Thieves

To all my readers and reviewers, I still need lots of help. I have not  
accessed this website since the beginning of May. Please help me, there is  
sooo much I have yet to read and I really hope to read those stories, but  
rules are rules, and as such I am unable to access the site. Please help me  
out!! This is the only way I can review other people's works and know what  
people are saying of my work, since I have not read any reviews since I  
posted up Chapter 2. I also am having a lot of trouble getting everything  
together. All the help I can get will really help!! Please see my help  
section for different ways you can help me. I really need the help people!  
All help will be appreciated, even if it is only minimal!!  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters. All I own is  
Junipero Island, the Junipero Botanical Festival, Yumi, Calypso, and  
Arianna. Thank you. Please review, I strive for knowing how I can improve  
my writing.  
  
Chapter 3: The Prince of Thieves  
"Did you see her come in last night?"  
"Yes, she looked quite odd, if I may say so."  
"Calypso, do you think something happened after we left?"  
"Something had to have happened for her to look like that. Something good  
must have happened. Something very good."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Did you not see her face? She looked quite happy, if not a little  
confused."  
"But all I saw was a frown on her face."  
"Don't worry about it Arianna. You'll learn to read her better as time  
passes. Shall I wake her up, or would you like the honors?"  
"She's going to scream either way, so why don't we both?"  
"I like the way you think. Maybe then we can find out what happened last  
night."  
Arianna and Calypso opened the door to the room only to find everything in  
perfectly in order, the bed made, and no Botan in sight. This confused them  
to no extent as Arianna was the one to wake up earliest usually, and she  
was sure that Botan had been sleeping when she last checked.  
While Arianna and Calypso continually searched around the grounds for her,  
Botan was at the other side of the island, searching out an entirely  
different person.  
"Hello? Is anyone out here?" Botan shouted, "Yumi? Aunt Yumi? Are you  
there?"  
"Yes child, I am here, now quiet down some would you? I am trying to  
meditate." Yumi quietly replied.  
"Oh, sorry Aunt Yumi, but this important."  
"What is it child?"  
"Something happened last night, but I don't know what to make of it."  
"What happened?"  
"I was in the hot springs with Calypso and Arianna after a hard day of  
work. Then they both went to go to bed, but I stayed behind wanting to  
relax a little longer in the spring. Then this amazingly gorgeous man comes  
along, we argued for a little while, and then he kissed me and left after  
his friend called for him. I started thinking impure thoughts and  
everything." Botan looked confused, "He was absolutely gorgeous, Aunt Yumi.  
He was perfect."  
"Well, that's no good child. You can't be thinking those thoughts." Yumi  
frowned. "You're a high priestess. You're not allowed to. Now tell me more  
about this man. What did he look like, what was his name?"  
"He had the most luxurious hair I've ever seen. It was silver and had to be  
made out of silk. It looked so soft and silky, it was amazing." Botan had a  
faraway look in her eyes. "And he had the most piercing amber eyes. When he  
looked at me, I just got caught in his deep amber pools. I would love to  
just stare in his eyes all day long. Just stare. That's how beautiful they  
are. He was tall and slim too. He was a little on the pale side, and a  
kitsune. His ears and tail were both beautiful silver as well, and he was  
muscular. You could just see his strength under that slim body of his. Very  
toned. His name was Youko. I know I've heard that name somewhere before,  
but I just can't place it." Botan looked towards Yumi and saw that she has  
a worried expression on her face. "What do you know of him Aunt Yumi? Your  
face seems so shocked."  
"Child, Botan, dear, you've had a run-in with the legendary Prince of  
Thieves, Youko Kurama. His beauty is said to be unmentionable, and he beds  
quite a few women. No one fights with him and lives to tell the tale unless  
he deliberately lets them, but there have been only a few such cases. I  
don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but stay away from him. He is  
trouble. If you say a friend called him, it must have been either the  
Koorime Hiei, or the raven Kuronue." Yumi's frowned deepened. "They are his  
accomplices. He is a legendary bandit, but the elders have purposefully not  
allowed you to hear anything of him or the others because they were worried  
you might do something drastic. However, I will have to bring this up with  
them at the next council. There is no reason for them to be here. Not  
unless he is after the Sacred Jewel, which I've no doubt that is the reason  
for him to be here. Beware of him. He uses plants to his advantage, and the  
shrine is home to many plants, both inside and outside its walls. Do not  
allow his eyes to captivate you, or his kisses to blind you. He is merely  
using you child to get what he wants. Do not stray from your post for it  
will only bring trouble should you do so. Please, child, I am only saying  
so for your own good. Child, you are connected to the gods, do not get  
caught up with him. He will only hurt you. That is what he is known for.  
Does this help child? Have I answered your questions?"  
"Yes Aunt Yumi. Thank you. I knew that I had heard the name before, but  
seeing as I was not supposed to, I never mentioned it before. I will be  
careful Aunt Yumi, I promise. Don't worry too much; I always have Arianna  
and Calypso there to help me. They will never leave my side. Of this I am  
positive."  
After ending her conversation with the Hermit Hsealer Yumi, Botan left  
towards the shrine knowing she would have much training to do should the  
Prince of Thieves decide to fight her. She could only pray, it would end  
with her still living. 


End file.
